The present invention relates generally to cytokine receptors and, more specifically, to Interleukin-4 receptors. Interleukin-4 (IL-4, also known as B cell stimulating factor, or BSF-1) was originally characterized by its ability to stimulate the proliferation of B cells in response to low concentrations of antibodies directed to surface immunoglobulin. More recently, IL-4 has been shown to possess a far broader spectrum of biological activities, including growth co-stimulation of T cells, mast cells, granulocytes, megakaryocytes, and erythrocytes. In addition, IL-4 stimulates the proliferation of several IL-2- and IL-3-dependent cell lines, induces the expression of class II major histocompatibility complex molecules on resting B cells, and enhances the secretion of IgE and IgG1 isotypes by stimulated B cells. Both murine and human IL-4 have been definitively characterized by recombinant DNA technology and by purification to homogeneity of the natural murine protein (Yokota et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:5894, 1986; Noma et al., Nature 319:640, 1986; and Grabstein et al., J. Exp. Med. 163:1405,1986).
The biological activities of IL-4 are mediated by specific cell surface receptors for IL-4 which are expressed on primary cells and in vitro cell lines of mammalian origin. IL-4 binds to the receptor, which then transduces a biological signal to various immune effector cells. Purified IL-4 receptor (IL-4R) compositions will therefore be useful in diagnostic assays for IL-4 or IL-4 receptor, and in raising antibodies to IL-4 receptor for use in diagnosis or therapy. In addition, purified IL-4 receptor compositions may be used directly in therapy to bind or scavenge IL-4, providing a means for regulating the biological activities of this cytokine.
Although IL-4 has been extensively characterized, little progress has been made in characterizing its receptor. Numerous studies documenting the existence of an IL-4 receptor on a wide range of cell types have been published; however, structural characterization has been limited to estimates of the molecular weight of the protein as determined by SDS-PAGE analysis of covalent complexes formed by chemical cross-linking between the receptor and radiolabeled IL-4 molecules. Ohara et al. (Nature 325:537, 1987) and Park et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:1669, 1987) first established the presence of an IL-4 receptor using radioiodinated recombinant murine IL-4 to bind a high affinity receptor expressed in low numbers on B and T lymphocytes and a wide range of cells of the hematopoietic lineage. By affinity cross-linking 125I-IL-4 to IL-4R, Ohara et al. and Park et al. identified receptor proteins having apparent molecular weights of 60,000 and 75,000 daltons, respectively. It is possible that the small receptor size observed on the murine cells represents a proteolytically cleaved fragment of the native receptor. Subsequent experiments by Park et al. (J. Exp. Med. 166:476, 1987) using yeast-derived recombinant human IL-4 radiolabeled with 125I showed that human IL-4 receptor is present not only on cell lines of B, T, and hematopoietic cell lineages, but is also found on human fibroblasts and cells of epithelial and endothelial origin. IL-4 receptors have since been shown to be present on other cell lines, including CBA/N splenic B cells (Nakajima et al., J. Immunol. 139:774, 1987), Burkift lymphoma Jijoye cells (Cabrillat et al., Biochem. and Biophys. Res. Commun. 149:995, 1987), a wide variety of hemopoietic and nonhemopoietic cells (Lowenthal et al., J. Immunol. 140:456, 1988), and murine Lyt-2xe2x88x92/L3T4xe2x88x92 thymocytes. More recently, Park et al. (UCLA Symposia, J. Cell Biol., Suppl. 12A, 1988) reported that, in the presence of sufficient protease inhibitors, 125I-IL-4-binding plasma membrane receptors of 138-145 kDa could be identified on several murine cell lines. Considerable controversy thus remains regarding the actual size and structure of IL-4 receptors.
Further study of the structure and biological characteristics of IL-4 receptors and the role played by IL-4 receptors in the responses of various cell populations to IL-4 or other cytokine stimulation, or of the methods of using IL-4 receptors effectively in therapy, diagnosis, or assay, has not been possible because of the difficulty in obtaining sufficient quantities of purified IL-4 receptor. No cell lines have previously been known to express high levels of IL-4 receptors constitutively and continuously, and in cell lines known to express detectable levels of IL-4 receptor, the level of expression is generally limited to less than about 2000 receptors per cell. Thus, efforts to purify the IL-4 receptor molecule for use in biochemical analysis or to clone and express mammalian genes encoding IL-4 receptor have been impeded by lack of purified receptor and a suitable source of receptor mRNA.
The present invention provides DNA sequences encoding mammalian Interleukin-4 receptors (IL-4R) or subunits thereof. Preferably, such DNA sequences are selected from the group consisting of: (a) cDNA clones having a nucleotide sequence derived from the coding region of a native IL-4R gene; (b) DNA sequences capable of hybridization to the cDNA clones of (a) under moderately stringent conditions and which encode biologically active IL-4R molecules; and (c) DNA sequences which are degenerate, as a result of the genetic code, to the DNA sequences defined in (a) and (b) and which encode biologically active IL-4R molecules. The present invention also provides recombinant expression vectors comprising the DNA sequences defined above, recombinant IL-4R molecules produced using the recombinant expression vectors, and processes for producing the recombinant IL-4R molecules using the expression vectors.
The present invention also provides substantially homogeneous protein compositions comprising mammalian IL-4R. The full length murine molecule is a glycoprotein having a molecular weight of about 130,000 to about 140,000 Mr by SDS-PAGE. The apparent binding affinity (Ka) for COS cells transfected with murine IL-4 receptor clones 16 and 18 from the CTLL 19.4 library is 1 to 8xc3x97109 Mxe2x88x921. The Ka for COS cells transfected with murine IL-4 receptor clones 7B9-2 and 7B9-4 from the murine 7B9 library is 2xc3x97109 to 1xc3x971010 Mxe2x88x921. The mature murine IL-4 receptor molecule has an N-terminal amino acid sequence as follows: IKVLGEPTCFSDYIRTSTCEW.
The human IL-4R molecule is believed to have a molecular weight of between about 110,000 and 150,000 Mr and has an N-terminal amino acid sequence, predicted from the cDNA sequence and by analogy to the biochemically determined N-terminal sequence of the mature murine protein, as follows: MKVLQEPTCVSDYMSISTCEW.
The present invention also provides compositions for use in therapy, diagnosis, assay of IL-4 receptor, or in raising antibodies to IL-4 receptors, comprising effective quantities of soluble receptor proteins prepared according to the foregoing processes. Such soluble recombinant receptor molecules include truncated proteins wherein regions of the receptor molecule not required for IL-4 binding have been deleted.
The present invention also provides a method for suppressing IL-4 mediated immune or inflammatory responses. This method comprises administering an effective quantity of soluble IL-4 receptor (sIL-4R), in association with a pharmaceutical carrier, to a mammal, including man. sIL-4R suppresses IL-4 dependent immune or inflammatory responses, including, for example, B cell mediated activities, such as B cell proliferation, immunoglobulin secretion, and expression of Fcxcex5R which are induced by IL-4. sIL-4R also suppresses cytotoxic T cell induction. Clinical applications of sIL-4R include, for example, use in allergy therapy to selectively suppress IgE synthesis and use in transplantation therapy to prevent allograft rejection. sIL-4R is also useful to suppress delayed-type hypersensitivity or contact hypersensitivity reactions. sIL-4R is highly specific in its immunosuppressive activity because it suppresses only IL-4 mediated immune responses.